


Tell Me Your Secrets, Tell Me Your Fears

by polandspringz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (I think it can be read that way but it wasn't my intent), Asexuality, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Discussions and Commentary on Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Naked Cuddling, Relationship Study, but nothing actually happens, female pronouns for MC, mature rating is just for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Lucifer watches his brothers, one by one, slowly become enthralled and fall into friendships, pacts, and then love with the new human exchange student. Small things about their arrangements bother him, but he can't really complain. After all, it's not his relationship, it's none of his business, right?Then why is the ache in his chest only continuing to grow?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Tell Me Your Secrets, Tell Me Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This story may seem very self-indulgent, but I hope readers will understand what I intended when they finish it. It's rated M, but that's just a precaution for some of the conversations, as nothing really happens (so it's really rated T I guess). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The first time, Lucifer found them asleep on the couch in the common room.

He had come home late, and the rest of his brothers had scurried away to their rooms, hours before their classes were set to let up, no doubt. It had only been a week since their exchange student’s arrival, but she too had learned her place and taken to hiding away in her room when not needed. That was why when Lucifer had shed his jacket, folded his R.A.D cape neatly and placed the both of them temporarily beside a statue on a table in the hall, he had been so surprised to walk into the golden glow of the common room and find the human draped across the chaise.

She looked completely vulnerable, a foolish human girl sleeping in the middle of a house of demons, a house that was seated in the middle of _the_ _realm_ of demons, where anyone could devour her at any moment. She clearly had no sense of danger, or the threat had yet to sink in. Lucifer padded closer to her, walking across the carpet so he could lean over the chaise and see her better than in the shadows of the flickering firelight.

He found himself… somewhat surprised.

While the idea of the exchange student program annoyed him to no end, for it was no doubt just another whimsical idea of Diavolo’s that he would quickly lose interest in, it would be ignorant of Lucifer to take notice of the promise within _this_ human they had invited. When it was announced that the human would be staying in their home, Lucifer resigned himself to not only having to babysit his idiotic brothers, but now the wild card of a confused, helpless human who would only serve to be a massive danger magnet that chipped away at his already minimal sleep schedule and sanity. Looking at the girl, MC, now though, it was wrong of him to regard them so poorly.

When he first saw them asleep, Lucifer’s mind conjured up horrible memories of having to waken the harlots that Asmo often lured to his bed and then abandoned for someone else by the time morning arose. They were always weeping and clinging to Lucifer, trying to tempt them into providing them with _comfort_ Asmo failed to deliver on, but Lucifer always shoved them off and sent them out the door as fast as he could. MC, however, was not draped across the lounge or tangled in sheets like those partners, but instead seemed to have merely collapsed there after a tiring day.

If the dark circles underneath her eyes were anything to go by.

She had been holding herself together unbelievably well since arriving here. Although a bit shaken up and in disbelief at being dragged into a world of demons, she listened to the details of the program and committed herself entirely to them. She fulfilled her first few tasks in a timely manner, in fact she even finished some so quickly that Lucifer was at a loss about what to assign her next. She was hardworking, quick on the uptake, and eager to please. Perhaps that was partially because she was scared of being killed by everyone around her, but Lucifer was uncertain it was that shallow of a reason.

He glanced over her as she slept with one arm folded to her chest, the other dragging against the floor. She was splayed out in the most inelegant fashion imaginable, but that was part of the charm of humans, he supposed. Stuck in between the realms of beautiful angels and ugly demons roving below, they were left with the best and worst of both, capable of becoming as good or as bad as either.

He stopped musing and stepped back off the rug into the hallway. He couldn’t waste time here, he had work to do. He walked up the stairs and called to Mammon once he was far enough away that he would not disturb her.

“Mammon! I tasked you with watching after the human, so do your job.”

“Wha-?! Luce?! Y-yeah, yeah! I know,” Mammon tried to play it cool as he breezed past him on the stairwell, but Lucifer did not miss the fear that jolted him when he first called his name.

“Hey! Human!” Lucifer watched from over the railing as Mammon disappeared through the archway, the edge of the ceiling of the first floor obscuring his view of him. He only heard some faint grumbling, and then Mammon took on a softer tone, _“Hey, it’s just me. But you can’t sleep out here, okay? What if some demon broke in and tried to eat you? Here, let me help…”_

Lucifer waited for another moment, but after Mammon seemed to do his job he turned and left the staircase, marching away towards his room without another glance towards the downstairs.

* * *

Two days later, it happened again.

Lucifer arrived home late and found MC sprawled out in the common room again. He sent for Mammon to deal with her and then retired to his office again upstairs.

But it happened again. And again. And _again._

After the fourth time, Lucifer made sure to grab Mammon by the collar before he went racing out of the student council meeting for the day, sternly reminding him-

“You better make sure MC is asleep in her _room_ before I get home.”

“What’s the big deal, Luce? She’s not bothering anyone by sleeping there.”

“The big deal is that it’s still the first month. The common room is near the kitchen, and I’m worried about Beel mistaking her for food in his desperation. Keep them safe in your room or theirs, I don’t care either way. _Just do your job._ ”

“Sheesh, fine,” Mammon said, pulling away from Lucifer’s grip on his clothes, “But the longer you keep me holed up here, the more likely Beel is to actually do that. He sprinted out of here to get home to the fridge already.”

Lucifer let go of Mammon’s jacket, leveling his younger brother with a glare as he sat back down. Mammon scurried away towards the door, where Lucifer saw MC standing as they fiddled with their schoolbag between their fingers. They were so small beside the stone door frames of RAD, designed to fit demons of all shapes and sizes, and resembling the castle-like architecture of Diavolo’s palace, excessively large for human students, although Solomon never seemed out of place when he entered through them. Perhaps that was just the exorbitantly large presence he wielded from having pacts with so many demons.

Lucifer watched the human light up as Mammon met them, talking excitedly with rapid hand motions about _something_ that Lucifer couldn’t catch from his position up on the stage where all the student council member’s thrones sat. Mammon put his hand on the human’s head and roughly mussed up her hair, shutting her up before he grabbed ahold of her arm and tugged her along and out the door. Lucifer watched as they disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, MC almost tripping over her own feet as tried to keep up with the long-legged demon.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. He would have to talk to Mammon about his behavior later. The last thing he needed was an exchange student to accidentally lose an arm after being yanked too hard, after all.

* * *

Lucifer arrived home like usual, and although he trusted that Mammon had done his job for once, he still made his way towards the common room before heading upstairs. Mammon wasn’t _that_ competent after all, and if Beel had ransacked the fridge, Lucifer would quickly need to restock so they had something for breakfast tomorrow.

He only got a step into the doorway before he saw it.

Two figures asleep on the couch.

Granted, this time the human wasn’t splayed across the chaise alone and with rumbled up clothes, but instead was sitting up and leaning against the other figure. It seemed that Mammon and them had been watching a movie together, but both of them had fallen asleep. Lucifer recognized the footage across the television’s screen, and realized they must have both been tired because it was only the beginning of the film.

As Lucifer got closer, he noticed they sitting with their backs against the couch, MC leaning into Mammon and practically wrapping her arms around his as her head was nestled into his neck. Mammon had passed out with perfect posture, indicating to Lucifer he must have been too startled when MC passed out to move. The only thing out of place was his head, which was tilted to lay gently on top of the human’s own, and Lucifer wondered how that position was comfortable for either of them. Mammon’s head was empty, but it was also hard as a rock. If his entire weight had been on her, it likely would have killed her.

Deciding that if anything did happen, MC was at least protected by Mammon, Lucifer left them alone.

* * *

_The next time he found them, however…_

“If you two are going to act so intimate,” he said sternly, crossing his arms, “You can at least go upstairs.”

MC dislodged herself from where she had been settled against Mammon’s chest, sitting up with a scowl as she grabbed her shoes and socks from the floor and stood. Mammon scrambled to get up after her and avoided his brother’s gaze, a dark blush taking over his face.

“We were just cuddling, Lucifer. Didn’t know you were such a prude.”

Lucifer glared at her angrily, “Your acts of intimacy do not need to be seen in the _common room._ You can continue in either of your two rooms if you must, but it doesn’t need to be in my presence. Understand?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Not much of a common room if no one is ever allowed in it. Come on, Mams.”

_Mams?_ Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at his brother. Mammon’s blush only deepened, and he averted his gaze even more as he ducked away and after MC.

“I d-don’t know what she’s talking about! Come on, MC, cut it out!”

Mammon’s whine echoed through the hall as he chased the girl up the stairs, and Lucifer heard a door slam overhead. He sighed and massaged his temples as he felt a migraine coming on.

_His brothers were a terrible influence on that girl._ _She still needed to learn how to behave in a realm of demons, it seemed._

* * *

“Lucifer, you need to learn how to knock!” MC screamed as a spinning pillow was chucked at his face. He managed to catch it before it nailed him, however, he found it best to keep it in front of his eyes lest he see anything… inappropriate.

Breakfast had already been served, but there had been no sign of Mammon and the human, so Lucifer went to wake the both of them up. He had planned on visiting the human’s room before Mammon’s, but to his surprise, there was no need, as they both were together in MC’s room.

More aptly put, they had been sleeping together in MC’s bed.

Lucifer hadn’t seen much of anything before he had shouted in alarm, _“What have you two been doing-”_ and had a pillow thrown his way, but he had gotten enough of a glimpse at MC’s bare shoulders peeking out from above the blanket that she was in very little clothes-

_Or none, going by how quickly she reacted with the pillow._

Mammon was awake now too, and between MC’s shouts for Lucifer to _get out already_ and Mammon’s sputtering explanations, Lucifer found it best to back out of the room, pull the door close enough that it covered everything, and then slip the pillow back through the crack to drop it inside the room.

“If you two do not get up right now you will be late, and face my wrath now rather than later. And believe me- we _will_ be discussing this later.”

Lucifer walked away before he could see anything else as they both slipped out of bed in a panic, but he heard them bickering as he walked down the hall.

That night, Lucifer called for them both to enter his office, the barrier of his desk between them and him as he stared them down diligently.

“For the last time, Lucifer,” MC exasperated, “We weren’t having sex!”

“Then why were you both sleeping in the same bed? Were you both not undressed?”

“We were, but-” MC glanced at Mammon, who shot her back a swift _NO_ with a shake of his head, “-we weren’t doing _that.”_

“What were you doing then? What am I supposed to gleam from seeing the two of you naked and sleeping in? Did you get drunk?”

“No! And we weren’t naked!”

“Then why did you two fall asleep like that?”

“Because we-” MC looked to Mammon who shook his head vehemently again. He was being awfully quiet. Lucifer eyed the two of them suspiciously as they seemed caught up in a game of wordless signals.

“When did this start? This _relationship_ of yours?”

“Since… since the pact happened, I guess…”

MC mumbled and fisted her hands in her skirt as she looked down at the floor. Lucifer didn’t like this silence from Mammon.

“The pact caused this?”

“I wouldn’t say it caused it! It just… led to us being closer! After all, we would have to be close to establish a pact in the first place.”

“I see,” Lucifer tapped his fingers as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, “I have a question then. Both of you, answer me honestly about this.”

Despite this, Lucifer stared down Mammon more harshly, making the other demon jump in his seat and pull his arms into his chest as he tried to protect himself.

“Was the pact used in any way to coerce Mammon into how I found you this morning?”

It took the both of them a moment to process what was said. Lucifer watched as MC’s eyes flitted to the ceiling, a confused expression dawning her face as the gears turned in her head. Mammon seemed to understand it quicker though, and his mouth fell open but no words came out until it clicked resolutely in the both of their brains, and then MC was a flurry of motion.

“Oh my god, are you kidding me right now, Lucifer?! I would never do such a thing!”

“How am I supposed to trust your word? It is not uncommon for a human to be tricked into bed by a demon, but rare for a demon to be seen falling for a human. Your relationship started with a pact, which gives you an exorbitant amount of power over my brother. That in it of itself is already concerning, because Mammon is one of the most powerful demons in Devildom, and although he does not use his brain a lot, he is usually smart enough to not get himself involved in something so dangerous. However, you now wield control over him whenever you want, and I want to make sure that this relationship of yours is not one you are _forcing_ on him because you are able to now.”

“Lucifer, I-” MC started, but Mammon put his hand out and she went quiet. Lucifer’s gaze went to him.

He was smiling, beaming uncharacteristically genuine for someone usually so conniving and trickster-like.

“I’ll be honest, Luce, hearing you say all that about me makes me really happy,” Mammon scratched the back of his head before he folded his hands in his lap, “Glad to know you would care if I got myself into some serious trouble. It may not mean much, as you probably are still doubting whether I’m really talking or if MC put me under some command to lie to you like this, but I swear, the pact isn’t talking right now. They didn’t force me to do anything.”

“And we didn’t do anything weird last night either!” MC interjected. Lucifer was now noticing the strong blush across their face too. His stern expression did not falter. He turned back to listen to Mammon continue to speak.

“I don’t like admitting it, but our relationship probably started before the pact happened. Like she said, we needed to have a good relationship to enter one to begin with. I know I’ve corrupted her a bit-”

“Don’t word it like that, you idiot!”

“I just mean, ugh. Lucifer, you get what I’m saying right? From _your_ perspective I’ve ruined your perfectly, obedient exchange student with my influence, right? But, she hasn’t done anything to hurt me. I think you know deep down that she wouldn’t do that ever though. But still, thanks for checking up on me.”

Lucifer stared at Mammon’ as he chuckled nervously, observing how MC lightly punched his arm as he apologized for getting them into this mess to begin with. It was _strange_ how mature his brother was being, but Mammon had his moments. The moonlight from the window behind Lucifer poured in and illuminated the both of them, and Lucifer felt a strange tug at his chest as he saw them bicker, and he had to agree with Mammon.

Deep down, he knew that she must love him.

“Alright, I believe you. But, be that as it may, I still want to know why you were undressed last night. If you weren’t have sex-”

“Can we not with that word?” MC’s hands flailed, “It’s making me uncomfortable.”

_“What_ were you doing then? Did you just fall asleep like that?”

“What? It can get hot during the night, you know? We could have both just stripped down by coincidence.” Mammon said, but MC groaned and rolled their eyes, fed up with the interrogation.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, because we won’t get out of here unless we do. Mammon is such an emotional crybaby that after he had to deal with the witches, he just wanted some comfort. After a lot of adjusting because we couldn’t get comfortable, we somehow came to the agreement that Mammon felt _closer_ and more protected if we both had our clothes off. I didn’t really mind that much but… I know it’s really weirdly specific so I get why you would believe we were doing… other stuff but I swear! He just was able to cry better against my chest!”

“MC!” Mammon squeaked.

“I’m sorry if you don’t believe me but it’s true!” MC insisted.

Lucifer cleared his throat, trying to hide his own blush behind his hand as he averted his eyes.

“I… suppose that makes sense. Very well. You are dismissed for now.”

* * *

Although he had spoken highly of Mammon during their meeting, Lucifer thought that he would be the only one to fall victim to their guest’s charms. The human was obviously smart, and despite her hanging around with Mammon and often getting swept up in his schemes (or at least being the scapegoat for them), she continued to get all her tasks done and her classwork in on time. She excelled in her classes, but continued to have dark circles under her eyes. Lucifer wondered briefly if maybe the switch to Devildom had affected her circadian rhythm, and she was still adjusting after all this time.

What he didn’t expect was for each of his brothers to fall neatly into pacts with her after.

First was Beel. They weren’t even in a pact yet but Lucifer found her passed out beside him in her room during one of her TSL study marathons with Mammon. (That certainly wasn’t helping her sleep situation, but she continued to get her work in on time, so he let it slide.) It only continued after that though, as Lucifer often found MC and Beel in the kitchen cooking together, only to step out of his room an hour later to catch Beel cradling MC as he carried her to her room to sleep. Those were the nights that Beel left the fridge untouched and intact, so as much as Lucifer was disturbed by this development, it obviously had _some_ benefits, so he kept silent.

After Levi was caught in her web of pact making, the door to the Avatar of Envy’s room became more open. Lucifer, annoyed by the sounds of anime girls and video game sound effects leaking out into the hall, barreling against his thought process as he tried to balance the House’s finances in his office, stormed his way to the room, intent to lock it for good. Instead, he was startled to see two figures crammed in the bathtub, Leviathan pinned down by MC laying on top of him. Both of them were distracted by their own devices, Leviathan’s controller resting on MC’s back as he wrapped his arms around her as he stared at the television mounted above the fish tanks. MC had her D.D.D. open and was firing away at Mononoke Land as she just barely peeked over Leviathan’s shoulder.

Lucifer shut the door, hearing them startle somewhat on the other side and someone call out an apology for the noise, but he overall left them alone too. There was nothing harmful about their relationship either that he could point out, and since their pact, Levi had started leaving his room more often to spend time with MC. Whether that be walking to school with them and actually sitting in on classes rather than doing online ones, or going around town so they could shop for whatever otaku, limited edition item Lucifer didn’t understand that Levi had his eye on currently.

It was when a pact was finally sealed with Beel that Lucifer grew worried.

He saw no harm in forcing the two of them to share Beel’s bedroom after the Custard Incident, and the pact itself was harmless, but it was the growing knowledge of how often MC was beginning to be found sleeping in the rooms of his brothers that was worrying him.

Beel, Leviathan, and Mammon were all the most sensitive and immature out of his family, and they all were equally attached to MC. But, Mammon had been the first one, and there was obviously a romantic relationship afoot. It wasn’t unheard of, especially in Devildom, for someone to have multiple partners, but the strange layer of them all being with demons the human had pacts with made it difficult. Lucifer had no doubt now that MC wasn’t forcing his brothers into these relationships under pact orders, but he wondered if they truly knew how close Leviathan and Beel felt to them.

He seemed to get his answer when he walked into Beel’s room one morning and instead of finding MC sleeping in Belphie’s bed, he found them together in the same bed. There were obvious signs of undress again if the clothing littered on the floor and on top of the sheets was anything to go by.

And the next day Lucifer unwillingly almost saw _all_ of MC when he barged into Leviathan’s room and stopped the door just in time before he could see the rest of them entangled in the bathtub. MC appeared to have dragged a thin sheet from her bedroom in with them, so they were able to quickly cover themselves. Perhaps they were right. He really did need to learn how to knock. However, in his defense, he was used to having to break down the doors to get his demonic sleepers of a family out of bed in the mornings, and he was _not_ used to playing roulette with whose room MC would be crashing in for the night.

“My office. _Now.”_

It was becoming a repeat incident, these interrogations. Lucifer was honestly growing tired of the same excuse that they _weren’t having sex,_ because, honestly, how could he find the human naked and entangled in three demons beds and not once was it for impure motives? Sure, the three of them might be the most sensitive of his brothers, but he doubted they were that sensitive that MC was doing the same comforting technique with Mammon and all of them.

“It brings us closer,” she insisted, “It’s nice to just feel that someone is there, alive and warm. It’s not my fault you keep thinking it’s something more.”

“Well, whatever it is,” Lucifer said, circling his hand in the air dismissively, “Just please tell me you’re using protection. The last thing I need is to deal with a human-demon hybrid pregnancy.”

MC’s face went bright red at that, their voice cracking as a scream erupted from inside the office-

“For the last time, we’re not having-”

Diavolo said as he set down some new books on his desk in the student council offices a few days later, “I hear you’ve been having quite the trouble keeping our other human guest in check!”

“Please, spare me Diavolo,” Lucifer grumbled as he flipped through another pile of papers, signing off on things with his bed absentmindedly, “I’m managing it the best I can.”

“I spoke with her myself, the other day. I don’t believe she has any ulterior motives with her making pacts with your brothers. Solomon on the other hand-”

Lucifer held up a hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a migraine, “I don’t even want to think about him right now. He’s Simeon’s issue.”

“Yes, I suppose. His pacts are a bit more expected, don’t you think? Seeing MC get along so with everyone she made one with is almost refreshing. You can tell she genuinely cares about them all. Wouldn’t you agree, Barbatos?”

“Yes. I do wonder if she will scoop up anyone else before her time here is done.”

Lucifer caught Barbatos’ smirking behind his gloved hand, and his own curled into a fist around his pen as he glared at the butler.

“Don’t even tell me what you’ve seen. I don’t want to know.”

“I speak nothing of the future,” Barbatos dismissed, but he caught Diavolo’s eyes, and the two exchanged a silent, knowing look.

_Although, it’s obvious what will come._

* * *

Lucifer was worn out from battling heads with Satan after catching him and MC together. He had learned to knock, but that didn’t help him out when he visited the music room and found the two of them waltzing together before sharing a small kiss. All things considered, the music room was a public space, and if anything it was more of Lucifer’s _private space,_ a reprieve from all the work and stress built into both his bedroom and office. While he didn’t have to lecture them about sleeping together, he did find himself fighting a more fearsome battle with Satan while MC sat on the sidelines this time, his offspring all the more violent in retaliating against Lucifer’s _advice._

“I’m telling you, it’s none of your business!”

“It is my business, as Diavolo has put me in charge of the exchange program and managing it. I am only concerned about how many relationships MC is making here. Are they really that genuine as they seem-”

“Of course they’re genuine!” MC and Satan both said simultaneously. MC was nervously bouncing her leg in the chair while Satan stood beside his and looked about a minute away from chucking it at Lucifer’s head.

“Doesn’t it bother you being the last one with them? There’s such little time left, MC, how are you going to be fair and split your time evenly with everyone? I’m just thinking logistically, it’s unfair to Satan-”

“How would you know what’s fair and what’s not?! You know nothing about what’s good for me! All you do is lecture me, and you lecture MC!”

A book was tossed at Lucifer’s head. He dodged it easily and kept his hands folded on top of the desk with a stoic expression. He had gotten better at masking his emotions after so many repeated incidents with this.

“I am the eldest, and have been around longer than all of you. And, as you were a part of me once, I think I know you the best, Satan.”

“You don’t know anything about me!”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt when MC has to leave-”

_“Don’t say it!”_ Satan shouted, and MC jumped out of their seat to placate him. Lucifer started to stand up, when he saw MC’s arms reaching for Satan he was _scared_ that she would get swept up in his anger and hurt as a result. He froze in place when he saw her grab his hands, gently prying them off of the chair and holding them in one of her own while she cupped his face with the other, brushing her thumb over his cheek lovingly.

To Lucifer’s utter horror and confusion, all the tension left Satan’s body, and he sighed with a smile. He grabbed MC’s hand and gently held it as he turned to glare at Lucifer.

“I’m as… aware of the reality as you are, Lucifer,” he said, biting back his true nature even as his eyes burned when he glanced towards the floor, “But, if you are so worried about us wasting our time and me not getting a fair enough of it with her, then you would be wise to not waste our with these trivials meetings. Let’s go, MC.”

He led her by the hand and out the door. Lucifer didn’t need to follow to hear the door to Satan’s room slam down the hall. He sighed against his chair, utterly exhausted and just devoid of any coherent thought as he tried to process how MC had just _tamed_ his most wrathful brother to calm that quickly. Not in the many millennia since their fall had Lucifer ever found something that worked as rapidly as a solution at calming Satan.

Before he could do anything else, Asmodeus popped his head in the room, smirking slightly, but he quickly dropped it when he saw how tired Lucifer looked.

_“What do you want?”_ Lucifer growled.

“I just wanted to say, they’re not doing what you think they’re doing. I can tell,” Asmo trilled the last syllable of that out knowingly, and Lucifer cringed.

“Don’t remind me of your powers.”

“But you’re still not convinced, right? Luci, why is this bothering you so much? MC’s not going back to the human realm and have a demon baby with her, I swear. Even with me, she’s refused all my advances and insinuations-”

“Again,” Lucifer held up a hand, “I don’t need the image in my head. Even if nothing happened. Just be quiet, please.”

Asmo stared at Lucifer for a minute before he clicked his tongue.

“You make no sense, you know that?”

“What?”

“You don’t listen when I tell you I _know_ MC isn’t sleeping with any of us, yet you continue to pester everyone about the possibility of _what if she is._ You claim to have no interest to me when you’ve shown nothing but interest-”

“I’m just doing my job, Asmodeus. I have to keep anything bad from happening to MC.”

“Well, I was a bit offended you didn’t call me in for one of your meetings when _I_ made a pact with MC. You know I would be so honest and tell you everything that happened-”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t call you in. Because I already knew what was going on. I also know to never enter your room, so if I couldn’t find MC one morning, I just let it slide.”

“Now, Luci, that’s not fair,” Asmo wagged his finger teasingly, but then his expression softened, “But, I am telling the truth. She hasn’t done anything with me either.”

Lucifer lifted his head, “Are you serious?”

“Yup. Every time I had her over, I did try and suggest some things, but it never led anywhere. At least not anywhere that then led to _that.”_

“I thought you would use your charms to get her to sleep with you.”

“They don’t work on her for some reason. And besides, everyone else is right: We don’t need to sleep with her to feel loved. You would be surprised about how wonderful it is to just be hugged by her.”

“You’re right,” Lucifer turned his gaze back to his papers, “I wouldn’t know.”

“But maybe you will! Maybe if you stop being so stoic and give her some space, you might get a hug on the day she leaves!”

_“Asmo.”_

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Mammon has a betting pool going on about whether MC will sweep you up in a pact too.”

Lucifer stood up abruptly from his desk, “Get him in here, now. I need to speak with him.”

“Right away, sir!” Asmo laughed as he ran out of the room. Lucifer sat back down and fisted a hand in his hair as something strange bubbled inside of him.

  
Why did he feel so.... Afraid of what Asmo said?

* * *

Belphegor was freed from the attic only a short time before the time at the exchange program was up. And he was reminding everyone of this fact nearly in every waking moment.

“Hey, you already had time with MC. I didn’t get enough time yet.”

“They’re leaving soon. I have to make up for all the time I didn’t get from being locked away.”

“It's fair! Get away and leave us alone already!”

For as much time as Belphie had been locked in the attic, he still did like spending time up there. At the very least, Lucifer had grown tired of interrogating people on what was going on in their relationship with MC, and based on how Belphie was falling asleep even when something remotely exciting for him was happening, he doubted there was anything going on that he had to worry about.

So why was he still feeling so conflicted?

Lucifer knew that MC and him weren’t on the best terms when it came to him lecturing them, but he had thought they were at least somewhat close due to how similar they both were. She was studious and responsbile, they often shared knowing looks when one of the brothers was doing something stupid or dangerous, and they monitored the rest of the household well in the other’s absence. Hell, MC even fixed his feud with Belphegor and came back from the dead just to expose the truth about Lilith and to stop them all from fighting. Although, it was possible MC did that more to save his brothers from grief than anything for him.

Still, she was going to be leaving soon, and nothing?  
  


It felt like she was outright avoiding him, spending the last of her days in Devildom walking around, shopping and laughing with the other six members of his family. He heard them down the hall from his room, he saw them when he left RAD and they were crossing the street in between stores as Asmo bragged about a new store, Beel shared his food with her, Mammon and Levi fought while Belphegor slumped over her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and Satan rambled about a new book. They looked so close. So connected.

_Where did I go wrong?_ Lucifer thought, gripping his hair as he leaned over his desk. He was staring down at the money he had confiscated from Mammon’s betting pool, and a list of names saying who thought yes or no. The handwriting seemed to swirl on the paper and mock him. He felt his hands grow sweaty underneath his gloves. _I thought we were closer than that. I thought we understood each other._

It was their last night in Devildom. Lucifer’s chest tightened as he thought over the many months that had passed, and how weak he felt at their fleeting memory. Time was strange to demons, immortal as they were, and although he still recalled the Celestial War with such clarity- _events that still haunted him with vivid flashbacks of blood, slaughter, and pain-_ he found his time with MC was blurring together into _nothing._ It was as if it was insignificant to his mind, but his heart knew it was not. Thoughts of the knowing glances they would exchange when his brothers were acting up, the way their hands brushed when she handed him a report she finished, the way she had lingered in his room, a lion’s den it truly was, when she presented him the vinyl record. She had only been there a few weeks at the time, and yet she felt no pressure, Lucifer saw no fear flash across her eyes when she stood in the middle of his bedroom and talked with him about the music, joked about waltzing with him one day. _And they had,_ he remembered, when he stepped in to sweep them away from his bickering brothers during the dance at the retreat. _That was supposed to be a happy moment,_ Lucifer thought, _why can’t I remember their face when I took their hand?_

Lucifer leaned over his desk and grabbed at his heart, the ache in his chest pounding as he desperately tried to latch onto the memories that were flying just out of reach.

_All I remember about the dance is telling her to stay out of trouble. All the other times too, I can only think of my words to her, my lectures and reprimands… We shared more than that, didn’t we? I thought we-_

There was a knock at the door to his office.

“Lucifer? You wanted to see me?”

He froze. His mind was nothing more than a swirling mess of blank memories, the spaces of MC in them torn apart and all that was left were day in and day out thoughts of reports, of paperwork, of his _office,_ the dreaded thing he was currently standing in, and had been locking himself away in for centuries.

_I don’t want another memory in here,_ he thought as he swallowed his pride and muttered out, “Come in.”

He smoothed back his hair and stood up to face them as they walked in.

They were dressed simply. It wasn’t strange to see them outside of their RAD uniform, but to Lucifer it was a breath of fresh air. They were in a colorful t-shirt and a skirt, looking around the room with wide eyes even though they had been in it multiple times already. He said this to them, and they laughed.

“You’re right. I’m just taking it in for the last time, I guess,” Lucifer’s throat tightened at that, “What are you listening to?”

“Don’t you recognize it? It’s the vinyl you gave me.”

She hummed and bounced up and down on the balls of her toes, “It sounds nice. It’s a shame I didn’t get to waltz with you to it.”

“There’s still time,” Lucifer found himself saying. MC eyed hs curiously.

“Are you offering?”

“Only if you want to. It’s your last night here. You don’t have anything else to be doing? All your business in Devildom is in order?”

“Well, there is one thing I have left to do, but that’s why I’m here.”

She stepped forward, stopping just before her shoes stepped on Lucifer’s. He leaned back against his desk, although much taller than her, still moving out of proximity from her face which was smirking at him suspiciously.

“And what would that be?”

“I still haven’t made a pact with you.”

“Ah, is that what this is about? I regret to inform you that you won’t be getting any of the spoils even if you did. I confiscated Mammon’s gambling list a short while ago, and I saw your name under the yes category. If you’re doing this for money then-”

“I’m not doing it for money. Come on, Lucifer,” she pried his hands away from where he had locked them into place when he crossed them to look down at her. She expertly fitted her fingers in his own and looked up at him determinedly, “Dance with me.”

“Like you did with Satan?”

“No, like you did at the formal. I want to dance with _you.”_

He sighed, but his fingers squeezed her hand while his other arm came up to hook around her back, “Very well. Follow my lead so you don’t trip.”

* * *

The vinyl had played three songs now. Footsteps still were heard gliding across the floor as the fourth began.

“You are quite a good dancer, I’m surprised.”

“Well, I couldn’t let myself be outdone again, not after how you swept me away with your moves at the ball.”

“These are hardly considered _moves,_ it's just a simple pattern. I’m not Mammon with his brutish dancing.”

She laughed at that, and something in Lucifer’s chest warmed at the sound, “I suppose you’re right. I’m doing a good job keeping up though, right?”

Keeping up was an understatement. The real reason the two of them hadn’t stopped yet was because the moment their hands linked it had become a battle for dominance. MC may have been in the position to follow, but she was definitely leading, and Lucifer fought strongly to change the direction and put a stop to that.  
  


“You should spin me,” she continued to laugh, “I may not have a fancy dress on, but my skirt will twirl all the same.”

“You want me to twirl you away from my grasp? Not a chance.”

“Alright then, I’ll spin you!”

“I’m too tall, you’ll just hurt your arm trying.”

“Come on, humor me for just a moment. It’s my last night here!”

“...Alright.”

Lucifer let his hand around her back pull away as she raised an arm, and he was twirling away from her for a moment before facing her again, their arms stretched apart, but their hands still linked. She was panting slightly from the exertion of the dance, this song was much faster that the others, but she was smiling. Lucifer tried to memorize as much of her expression as possible, her face slightly stricken with sweat but her eyes bright and glimmering as she radiated such light.

“Alright, now it’s my turn to-”

Before Lucifer could finish his sentence, the world was spinning again, and then it was tilting, and then his back fell against someone’s arm and he was looking up at MC smiling above him.

“Did you just _dip_ me?”

“Tried to, yes. We got a little tangled at one part though. You _are_ really tall.”

“I told you,” he sighed, starting to get up, but her face moving closer made him freeze, “What? I can feel your arms shaking. You aren’t going to be able to hold me like this much longer.”

“Make a pact with me,” she breathed, her nose almost touching his. Lucifer did not flinch, but instead stared intently into her eyes as he slowly righted his world, his hands coming up around her back as he stood and then tilted _her_ backwards into his hold. Her legs easily slid into place as she leaned back, and her arms hooked around his neck for support, although he could tell she was trying to tug his head down again. _Perhaps for a kiss?_ Lucifer mused when he saw how her lips were parted just slightly.

“What a seductress, you are,” his chest rumbled with a small amount of laughter, “I probably shouldn’t say that, should I? I wouldn’t want your last memories with me to be another argument about your sex life.”

“I keep telling you,” she rolled her eyes, “I don’t have one. Is that the only memories you have of me?”

“It seems so. It must be the stress of you leaving, but I cannot recall much else about your time here. Only the times when we fought are most vivid to me.”

“You’re always like that,” she sighed and cupped his cheek, and Lucifer leaned into it, his eyes fluttering shut, “You probably don’t even remember what I wore to the formal, to Diavolo’s party! What about the wedding photoshoot with you? None of it?”

Lucifer sighed and opened his eyes, “I apologize. I’m rather… mixed up at the moment. Perhaps I shouldn’t have spent so much of your time here lecturing you.”

“Then let’s make tonight special. Let me make a pact with you, let me give you one good memory to bring back all the ones you’re too scared to remember.”

Her hand trailed down his face and then settled atop his breast, pressing against his heart.

“I would like that, but you should know me by now. If we are to make a pact… I will not belong to you but you will belong to _me-”_

“Lucifer, stop that,” she slapped him. He didn’t relent, “I already can tell what your next words are going to be, and I will spend my final night with you, but not in the way you expect. I’ll meet you in your room soon. Just let me get ready.”

She pulled away from him, standing up and spinning away with little flourish- _there was no glittering ball gown after all, just the flare of a simple skirt-_ and she walked gracefully to the door. With a small glance back in his direction, she pointed to the record player.

“Bring the vinyl too. I want to listen to the rest of it with you.”

“It will drive you mad if we do that,” he said, a little dumbfounded. She winked at him.

“I think we both know I’m way stronger than some normal human. I’ll be fine. Meet me in ten minutes.”

The door closed shut. Lucifer heard her shoes disappear down the hall. He chuckled to himself, and went over to remove the vinyl carefully and slip it back into it’s sleeve.

She certainly had a stronger pull on him than any other human he had met.

* * *

“So, why did you want to meet me in here if we aren’t going to-”

_“Close your eyes,”_ she said from the crack in the doorway, “I want to surprise you.”

“Fine, fine,” Lucifer shut his eyes as he stood in the middle of his bedroom, near the coffee table. He listened to the creak and then the click shut of the door, then shuffling of fabric as someone rushed over to him. Then, silence save for the breathing next to him. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

_“Y-yes,”_ she stuttered, and Lucifer smirked. It fell away instantly though when he opened to the world again and his eyes landed on the beautiful girl standing beside him in a dark, indigo colored ball gown. It was decorated with small rhinestones, and the rest of her was wrapped up in sheer, torn pieces of red chiffon that draped over her arms, shoulders, and tied her hair up like a ribbon. As the air blew in from the open window to Lucifer’s room, the moonlight cast reflections off the crystals that sparkled with iridescent across her face, and the red fabric danced in the breeze.

“What’s all this?”

“A proper dancing outfit. But only for a short while. It’s what’s underneath that’s important.”

Lucifer thought to quip at that, but she was sliding back into the dancing form and taking his breath away as she began to lead him out of the weave of the couches and around the room.

“Everyone helped me buy it. It’s my farewell gift to you. The pact at least, but Asmo and the others insisted I get dressed up for it.”

“So this was planned? I’m not sure how I feel about my brothers giving you to me like a present,” he reached one hand behind on a slow turn to brush the ribbon in her hair with his fingers. He was still wearing his accursed gloves, so he felt nothing but the leather lining on his skin.

“It’s not like that,” she said, slapping his hand away before she stopped to tug the glove off herself, “I keep telling you that, you’ll see soon.”

“Will I? Why don’t we cut right to the chase then.”

“Fine,” she stopped dead in her tracks, releasing her hold on him. She reached behind for the hook and eye on the back of the dress, “Here’s what we are going to do. We are both going to get undressed-”

“Yes.”

“Or remain dressed, if that’s what you wish-”

“Yes.”

“And cuddle.”

That made Lucifer pause.

“I see.”

“It’s your choice. If you’re not comfortable with it, we can keep dancing, or I can just hug you right now. My feet are tired though, and if I’m going to spend the rest of the night with you, I would at least like to-”

“Am I not good enough for you?”

“What?”

“You’ll sleep with my brothers but not with me?”

MC rolled their eyes at that, although they did not miss the uncharacteristic look of hurt crossing Lucifer’s features at that. _This_ is exactly why she was doing this. Before she could pull her zipper down, she stopped and grabbed Lucifer’s arms.

“I thought I had made it clear already, but let me spell it out for you. _I haven’t slept with any of your brothers. At all._ I’m still a virgin, technically, if we want to be archaic about it.”

“Are you messing with me?”

“Nope. One hundred percent serious.”

“I would have sworn you and Mammon had done something by now.”

“Nope, although he was the one who started it. I actually thought about doing it with him, but… I don’t know, it didn’t feel right. Not that I was worried about it being fair about who I had my first time with, I’m not obsessed with that stuff at all,” she waved her hand dismissively, “But, I just found that I didn’t need it to feel close with them. I’m hoping I can show you the same thing.”

Lucifer just looked at them curiously.

“Here, you can keep your clothes on if you feel that uncomfortable, but I’m going to get out of this dress to make things easier. Just, go over to the bed.”

Lucifer listened to them, almost under a spell as he crossed the room, his head ever turning to keep watching them. A distant part of him still didn’t believe them. He took his shoes off and climbed onto the mattress, watching as MC shucked off the many extra layers of fabric before she yanked down the zipper and the dress fell off her like a wrapper. She was wearing very little underneath, and Lucifer felt his face heating up at the site of her. She tugged her hair out of the messy updo she had put it in, and then waltzed over to the bed.

“Move over, I’m coming under the blankets.”

Lucifer shuffled out of the way as she dropped all gracefulness and _flopped_ down onto the bed with a groan, sitting up only to pull the sheet over herself and then rolling her face into the pillow. She breathed in the scent for a moment before she peeked one eye at him, from underneath her wild hair. Lucifer just waited. Then, she opened her arms.

“Come here.”

“What are you-”

“Just shut up. Time is ticking and I only have a few hours left with you. Come here already.”

Lucifer let himself be guided into her arms. She carefully rearranged the both of them so she was higher up on the pillow than him, and her one leg was thrown over him. Then, she took his head and guided it to lay against her chest.

Between his proximity to her and the top of the sheet thrown over the both of them, much of Lucifer’s vision was clouded by darkness now. He didn’t exactly understand the point of this, and was ready to protest again, but then her hand came up and began to run fingers through his hair, and she applied the slightest pressure and then he was truly laying with his weight against her and-

_Oh._

_This was nice._

“I wasn’t lying the first time you asked what Mammon and I were doing. We were… we had different plans but he had a bad day and we somehow ended up like this. It helped him relax. I ended up doing it with the others too, for the most part. It might help you relax too. I know how much is going on in your head by now.”

Lucifer was silent.

“I personally don’t have much thought about it, but I guess it’s nice, just feeling someone’s touch against you? Asmo was who I thought would have been the least impressed by this, but when I did it after he had a bad day at Majolish, he seemed to brighten up too. I probably shouldn’t be saying their names right now, it might draw up more stress right now, and that’s what I _don’t_ want. I want to create good memories with you right now, even if you can’t remember the old ones.”

Still silence.

“I keep thinking about how Diavolo said you cried when you thought of me leaving. I know the others were surprised because you don’t show that much emotion, but it made me really happy to hear. I would have liked to see you cry just once, you know. You’ve seen me cry so many times over the most trivial things, after all! I think I deserve a fair trade-”

_“MC,”_ Lucifer pushed away, sitting up as loomed over the human. She looked up at him patiently. He struggled to find the words, his throat tight and eyes stinging, _“I want to make a pact with you. Now. Before time runs out.”_

She gave him that same knowing smile, and reached out to cup his face again as he began to shed his clothes, grumbling as he tried to get out of them quickly. All dignity and propriety had been left at the foot of the bed.

“Of course. My heart is open to you, Lucifer. Pacts aren’t bad things, they just mean to establish ties. We don't belong to one or the other. We will belong together. Let us tame one another.”

Lucifer nodded, and once he had gotten the last button undone and his shirt off, he slipped back into her embrace, tucking his face into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He whispered words into her skin and she spoke them back, and he felt heat underneath his touch as she felt the familiar burn of a new pactmark etch it’s way into her skin. It was okay though, because it soon cooled with the touch of Lucifer’s tears on her, as he curled around her, and finally let himself break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this story wasn't too strange or unrelatable. I've read a few NSFW stories for this fandom, but I'm always a bit disappointed when I see how _many_ there are, especially at the top of the tags. There's nothing wrong with that, but I find myself uncomfortable with how there seems to be no gray area, especially in fanfiction, where characters can be mature adults and have deep relationships without them being inherently sexual. (I always feel like I read a super good story and then characters just have sex because that's the _next step_ in deepening a relationship, when it doesn't have to be). This story has been sitting around in my drafts for over a month, so originally it was supposed to be titled after "The Little Prince" (bonus points if you caught the reference in the fic) but I forgot what the title was and then I heard "Your Text" by Sundial in [this OM animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMj-HSXmjYI). I was listening to the song while revising, and thought some of the lyrics really suited the story. Anyway, again, thank you for reading, and I would like to thank my friend Alyssa for beta-reading this for me.


End file.
